This invention relates to closures for plastic trash bags or other bags which can be closed by puckering the open end of the bag and tying it closed. In the past, paper covered wire closure ties have been used for tying such bags closed. Such closure ties have been furnished by the manufacturer in packages of plastic trash bags, but this arrangement is inconvenient because the ties become lost or misplaced. Flexible tie strips which are attached to the bag so as to be at hand when needed have been suggested in the past, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,171 and 3,412,926, but these ties also have drawbacks. The tie member disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,171 has to be knotted by hand. The tie member disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,926 is intended to be completely stripped off the bag before use at a different place on the bag.